sanskfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Arc
In the Black Arc, the Sonic Team fights Black on Angel Island. Plot With Diavil gone, Tails has no one to follow. He begins to experiment with darkness, and finds the Darkness Dimension. He enters it, and finds Black, who looks a lot like Sonic. He tells Black about the Sonic Team and the master emerald. Meanwhile, now that Tails is gone, the Sonic Team feels they need more weapons. Tardolic tries to admit his girlfriend, Pecker, who they accept. The Sonic Team then goes inside Tails' Lab to find some weapons. They see a portal, which they activate. A cat is suddenley shot out of the portal, dazed and confused. Tardie asks who he is. The cat says his name is Garfield, and he is from another dimension. The Sonic Team see if he is good enough for the team. They see that Garfield has excellent fighting, and since he can't go back to his own dimension, he joins the team. In the Darkness Dimension, Black seems to be interested in the master emerald and its powers, so he, along with Tails and his team members, set off to steal it. They arive on Angel Island, and make their way over to the shrine. When they get there, they find Knuckles, who asks who they are. He sees Tails, and immediately realizes that this can't be good. Black orders one of his team members, Tidal, to kill Knuckles. Knuckles and Tidal begin to fight. After a while Tidal uses a tsunami-like attack. Knuckles uses Electric Knuckles to cut through the wave, and hits Tidal with it. Tidal falls to the ground, dead. Black and his team members try to get past Knuckles, put they suddenly bump into Sonic, Tardolic, and Garfield. Black orders his two remaining team members, Tails and Manic, to kill them. Manic fights Sonic, Tails fights Garfield, and Black fights Tardolic. Sonic seems to recognize Manic, and realizes he is his brother. Sonic asks why he would join Black. Manic says that Sonic was always getting attention as a kid, but Manic was not. He thought he was weak. One day, he found Black, and he decided to join his team to gain power. Sonic and Manic run to the forest, near the edge of Angel Island, and begin fight. They seem to be equal in strength. Sonic doesn't want to kill Manic, but he has always said that he will never let evil take over this world, so he has to defeat him. After a while, Manic tries to punch Sonic, and Sonic grabs his hand. He spins Manic around, and throws him off the edge of Angel Island. Manic is presumed dead, and Sonic says,"Your not my brother." Meanwhile, Tails and Garfield are facing each other. Tails asks Garfield who he is, and Garfield asks Tails the same thing. Tails says that Garfield should say first, so Garfield says his name, and that he is the newest Sonic Team member. Tails says he used to be on the Sonic Team. Garfield asks why he quit, and Tails says that it simply wasn't the right path for him. They begin to fight, and Tails has the advantage. As Tails is about to kill him, Garfield suddenly gets up and uses a move called "Black Spike," which has all the black stripes on Garfield turn into spikes that stab Tails. Tails retreats, and Garfield runs after him. Back at the shrine, Tardolic is having a hard time fighting Black. Without warning, Sonic jumps in front of Tardolic and punches Black in the face. Black and Sonic start to fight. Sonic asks Black what he wants, and Black says he wants to control the strange energy inside of the chaos emeralds. To do that, he needs the master emerald. Sonic and Black fight for a while. Finally, Sonic, in a surprise attack, uses Sonic Speed Ball on Black. Black falls to the ground, and fades away. Sonic goes to find Garfield. He finds him and Garfield tells him that Tails got away. Sonic says it's okay, and they will find him. They go back to the mansion. Meanwhile, and a hidden base, two hedgehogs are talking to Tails. One of them asks what Tails wants. Tails says that they are the last remaining members of Black's team, known as the immortal duo, and he asks them to kill Sonic.